


The Truth (Harry Slash)

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	The Truth (Harry Slash)

"It was you!" Harry gasped, rocked by the sudden intuition. 

Filch gave him a suspicious look. "It was not." But his very guilt betrayed him as he eyed the letter in Harry's hand, and he murmured, "You're a nosy one, Potter, and I won't have it!" 

"Maybe we'd better be going, Harry," Ron whispered, his voice cracking in fear as Mrs. Norris glared at him out of blood-red eyes. 

"No, Ron!" Harry declared. "Not when we know the truth." 

He stood firm and looked Filch right in the eyes. "Not when we know who's been sending Snape those love letters!" 

* * *  
the end


End file.
